the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzanna de Myste
Suzanna de Myste is a socialite from the city of Ampersand and the current owner of Cloud Break Reserve after being granted the vineyards by Ameryl Hypericum. She is also the younger sister of Marianne de Myste, otherwise known as 'Twinkle Starr'. Of the two sisters, Suzanna was always the less intelligent of the two but also the more socially aware and conservative. Description Appearance She has bright blonde hair and a cherub face; heart-shaped with a button nose. She is more pretty than her older sisterTales Post 12, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Suzanna is less intelligent than her sister, Marianne, and many concept go over her head. She is more socially aware and conservative. She seeks to conform to the social norms, unlike her sister, and thinks men should do all the thinking. She is pleasant and honest and uncomplicated. She dislikes disreputable company. She is naïve and believes others also have the same respect for conformity and rules as she doesTales Post 13, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. History The Story of Ameryl Main articles: Tales Post 12 | Tales Post 13 | See also: The Story of Ameryl Ameryl Hypericum came to Ampersand and opened her brand of wine called the Cloud Break Reserve. She would host parties for the socialites and she took Marianne and her sister, Suzanna, as her protégés. Ameryl would discuss the Philosophy of Nothing with them and though Marianne had many questions, Suzanna couldn't understand. At one party Ameryl caught sight of the grigori in the corner and Marianne revealed his name was Gadreel. They went to speak with him despite what the neighbours might say, after Suzanna warned of the social implications. He reveals he's spying on the High Empire, the ruler of Ampersand, but then also denies his own claim to confused the women. The party is then crashed by Kaptin Kwanza and his bandits. They separated the men and women onto opposite sides of the room and the women wound up next to two of Highemperor's wives, including Fantina Clémence Dujardin from the richest district of Ampersand; Newsom. Suzanna began to protest at the treatment of the ladies and gave voice to her concerns to Kwanza himself, despite being warned by Ameryl to be quiet. Kwanza lulled her into a false sense of security by agreeing with her and helped her up just moments before he shoved her back down again. When Oliver wanted to take Gadreel's pendant, he refused and stood up to Oliver and his guardian, Mr Slick. But rather than fight, Gadreel ran off. Ameryl had to stand up to Mr Slick instead and revealed her power over magic. Ameryl used her anti-power nunchaku, Mors Dei, in to block all powered attacks from Mr Slick, even when he transformed his arm into a sword imbued with void magic. He, with his sidekick Oliver, left and vowed to be prepared for her next time. Gadreel returned and received criticism for his cowardice from Fantina and Suzanna. He didn't seem fazed and offered that Ameryl should join him on his return to those he spied for. She agreed and the two Highemperor's wives, Fantina and Aurorielle, wanted to go too. Suzanna and Marianne refused to be parted from their mentor and so all the them went to The ImperiumTales Post 14, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. They were taken to the planet Tress where they stayed aboard the Great Eiyill. Ultimately Ameryl and Marianne wanted to join the political arm of The Imperium but Suzanna wanted to return home to Ampersand. She took possession of her mentor's assetsTales Post 15, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. References Tales from The Imperium References